Great Expectations
by ZEUSTHEMIGHTY
Summary: Second story ya'll! Milo is in a living hell, but that all changes when he meets a certain lynx. read and review, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Great Respects and Rewards Come unto Unexpecting Losers:

AN: hey hey hey, my favorite people in the whole world I just wanna hug and kiss you all until you all burst into human jelly LOL!

Kidding, that's my aunt. My she is a hugger XD

If you did not guess from my descr. Miyu's in this, and my new OC, Milo Miles Recognito. Nice name eh? Just thought of it.

Anyway, here's the promo, and spoiler at bottom. Read at ur own risk. Now I just gotta find a spoiler...

It's all I've ever known.

Being at the bottom of the food chain, being stepped on constantly, used, tormented, I considered suicide multiple times. I cried myself to sleep at night.

Unloved, uncared for. I tried to make my life better, but ended up destroying it. I tried to kidnap the most powerful king pin in Corneria. I didn't realize how many traps a headquarters could have.

He captured me, and punished me in a way worse than death. Can you imagine, being filmed live over Lylat News Network, in my boxers, bruised, covered in powdered sugar. He did things I never was able to forget.

Even five years later, people still made fun of me, pointing, yelling "Hey, why don't you strip for us? We got powdered sugar hahahaha!"

Then, it all changed. He met the most amazing, most beautiful woman he'd ever met in his entire lifetime.

"Hey, punk!"

Milo turned around to the voice, expecting to see his boss yelling about his shoelace being a half inch off the shoe, and he was not dissapointed.

He managed a twisted smile and said to the "Good evening, Mr. Riggs."

Riggs scowled even more, and he grolwed menacingly "Shut the fuck up, you little pussy and get to work. Now."

Milo frowned and sighed with a slight tear in his eye. He went into the dirty kitchen and started cleaning the dishes, when he heard a noise coming from the back room, where Riggs kept his table for illegal poker, and where Milo had caught him masturbating. Needless to say, it had not ended well.

He peeked around the corner, and saw the most beautiful, wonderfully pretty lynx he'd ever seen. His eyes and mouth opened wide, and he noticed the two bodies next to her. He notioced the papers next to them, and recognized them as wanted posters. He just started drooling, because he found mercenaries extremely hot.

He didn't realize he was standing directly over a small sensor she had placed to keep out any unwanted company. The small earpiece she had beeped quietly, and she looked behind her through the mirror she held in her paw.

She jumped up, catching onto the catwalk above her, and Milo simply stared like a doofus, and didn't notice she had a gun pointed right at his forehead.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" she scowled.

Milo simply stuttered out "No! I just came back here to uh, get—some food! Yeah!"

The lynx stared, and started to lower her gun, but still kept it trained on his forehead. She strted to walk down the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, she noticed the nametag, and said bluntly "Milo is it? Well, get back in the restaurant. _Now_."

Milo started drooling again, and the lynx blushed slightly. She liked it when boys acted like this around her, but remembered she had to get the two thugs back to Fox.

She loaded a tranquilizer into the gun, and shot his leg, which broke him from his trance. He yelped, and fell onto his side. "Jesus freaking Christ! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The lynx smiled sweetly and said with a slight smug "Much." and tied him up, and put him next to the bodies.

Milo was confused, and it was evident on his face. She just shrugged "Can't leave any witnesses, now can I?"

Milo's vision started going black, and he moaned "Oof." The lynx, named Miyu, smiled again, and started typing in some commands into the ship's side. Milo didn't see it before, which was sad, because it was taking up most of the ally out back.

Miyu picked him up, and threw himn in back, followed shortly by the thugs, weighing in about 450 pounds each. Milo grunted, and he started coming out of his tranquilized state. He looked towards th efront, and nearly choked, because they were already five hundred feet avbove the cafe. He just groaned "Fuck." and started to try wriggling out of his ropes. He got about over halfway, before the lynx walked back over and tutted "Naughty naughty. You know what I do with naughty boys?"

Milo made an undignified sqeak, and the lynx smiled sweetly, and injected him with some sort of outputting agent. His eyes rolled back in his head, and fell asleep. Miyu went back to the front of the ship to make contact with Fox McCloud. "Yo Fox, I have the thugs Hare ordered us to grab, plus a little gift for you. You interested?"

"Only if it's a wedding gift for me and Krystal."

Miyu smiled at this, and said "I guess you could say that." She looked back at him, and he was snuggled up in a little ball, snoring quietly. Miyu giggled, because of how cute he was.

_No, not him, the snoring._

'I know' Miyu thought to herself. She shook it off, and started the docking procedures. The double G-Diffusers turned off, and she gathered her things, and walked intop the blinding light of the flourescent lights above...

AN: Hey, peeps! I'm back in black, outta the sack lol!

Guess what! On my vacatuion back to my home state kansas, I saw someone at Old Shawnee Days!

EDDIE MONEY!

LIVE, singing his songs! Not all, but a fave of mine, Take me Hoem Tonight. I would've recorded, but I kleftt he camera att ehotlwe room. Anyway, this is the first chapter, enjoy, read and review, if you dare, etc.

End of Line.


	2. Chapter 2: A big load of shit

Chapter 2.

A/N: hey, everyone. You know, I could swear I _did _specify Milo's species, but ok. He's based off this cute ass cat that hangs around my apartment. And I'm surprised no one commented on my seeing Eddie Money singing live at Old Shawnee Days. I love Take me Home Tonight, so I decided to use it.

That it? Oh, wait, hold! I forgot Milo's info! * AHEM *

species: Calico cat. Age: legal, of course. How could I have fun if he wasn't? And, personality: depressed, until eventually he and Miyu do something. Oh, and the two thugs at the restaurant are important. I won't say why just yet! _ '_' =)

Have fun! ^_^

Milo's vision started coming back to him, mainly because of the strong scent of heroin and weed coming from the thug who's head was on his shoulder.

"Aw, jeezus!" Milo groaned. He pushed it off and rubbed his eyes, wondering how long he'd been out.

_Let's see, boss yelling at me, knocked out, waking up in awkward position. Yup pretty normal—wait..._

he noticed a blinking light hanging above his pounding head. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, making the thugs next to him stir.

He shied away from them and tried to get up, but he found his arms were tied around his back, with a knot he knew by heart.

The feline worked his way out of his ropes and got to his feet, wobbling for a short bit, towards the steel door reinforced by titanium. He looked for a doorknob, but found only a simple keypad.

He scratched his left ear in confusion, but remembered the last night's events. He then saw the face of the lynx in his head, and his nose almost bled.

He shook it out of his head. First things first. How the hell do I do this damn keypad?

The calico feline started tapping at tandom.

_Salmon? No, I'm just hungry.. Lessee, lynx? Nope. Coca Cola? Nah, that's silly. Star Fox...Hey!_

The door slowly slid open, and bright flourescent lights filled the rom, temporarily blinding him for a minute or so. He blinked it out of his eyes, and saw some more doors down the corridor. He heard music coming from down from a room to his right. He slowly started walking towards it, and passed a window.

He almost collapsed from what he saw.

Stars.

A lot of stars, galaxies, planets, Solar, space junk, pretty much everything that makes up the Lylat System. He closed his eyes and grabbed his heart, and tried not to scream in sheer terror. He looked back out, and was calmer.

He shook it off, and started towards the music again, and heard voices, seeming to be talking casually. He looked through the cracked door, and saw some gameplay on a game he'd played and beaten hundreds of times.

A blue avian was groaning in frustration at a toad that was kicking his ass in a Zombie Express game, and the din could be heard from the front of the ship.

The groans of the zombies in the game were getting louder, and eventually the bus was driven back into a grove of hemlocks, and the Avian yelled out again "Damnit!"

The toad shook his head and smiled "You up for another round of defeat, Falco?"

The avian narrowed his eyes and got up, and walked towards the door. Milo barely scooted out of the way for Falco to get out and not notice the feline.

Falco looked around the corridor before taking a ciggarette out of his pocket and lighting it in his beak.

He started walking towards a door across the way, and opened it, and Milo heard a voice come out "Where have you been?" in a sexy voice. Falco chuckled, and closed the door before him.

Milo let out a breath of relief, and got up, but hefelt a gun being poked into his lower back.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going, Milo?"

Milo dropped his head in frustration, mumbling "Now what?"

"Your worst. Nightmare."

"Great."

Milo turned, and felt a needle being poked into his arm. "This just isn't...my...damn...day..."

The lynx caught him just before he fell, and she put him down gently, but lost her balance and fell onto his chest. She gasped, but he just kept snoring. Then, he sighed, and put his arms around her waist. She growled and punched him in his side.

He groaned and let go and mumbled through his sleep "Okay, we can go fast. Here's my dick."

Miyu actually giggled and got up. She wiped her shirt and took a small communicater out of her pocket. "Hey, yeah he's out. I'll put him back out and..."

She would have finished had a loud noise not rocked the Great Fox, throwing the lynx off balance.

She got up, and yelled into the comm link "Fox, forget it, get to the arwings! Yes, _I'm _giving you an order! Care to respond? Good!"

Andf she started running to the hangar bay...

A/N: sorry if this sucks, but it's late, it's 11:36, so there!

Everyone, especially you, rockfan18, check my profile for this awesome video I did, you will all love it! OR ELSE! :U

End of line.


End file.
